It is commonly desirable for people to prefer healthy skin. However, environmental factors cause damage to skin/hair and make skin/hair less healthy and less resilient to stresses such as UV and drying.
In general consumers find it convenient to apply topical compositions to their skin and even consume particular products, in order to provide improved appearance or protection of the skin.
Additionally, consumers have a general preference for natural components and a general reluctance to use more synthetic compositions, particularly if they are to consume the composition.
US2014/0186315 discloses a cosmetic composition which contains a green tea stem cell extract. The composition is stated to be an anti-aging composition. The green tea stem cell is made by culturing a totipotent callus in a cell culture. The active ingredient is said to be extracted from the cell culture. However no details regarding the extraction process are provided.
Further improvements in this area would therefore be desirable.